Pengen Nyobain
by Chikinnvi
Summary: " Mark nemuin sebuah buku bagus di toko buku, dan dia pengen nyobain apa yang tertulis di buku itu sama Haechan. " [ Mark. Haechan. NCT. MarkHyuck / MarkChan ]


**Mau Cobain**

 **Pairin : MarkChan/MarkHyuck**

 **Mark nemuin sebuah buku bagus di toko buku, dan dia pengen nyobain apa yang tertulis di buku itu sama Haechan.**

 **WARNING : AU! Dosa tanggung sendiri sendiri. Hehe.**

 **XoX**

Malam ini malam bulan sabit. Namun bulan sabit ini aneh, karna bagian yang bersinar kekuningan dari bulan tersebut berada di bawah, sehingga bulan tersebut terlihat seperti tersenyum. Tapi keadaan bulan sekarang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan dua orang lelaki yang sedang memadu kasih di atas ranjang salah satu rumah yang terkena cahaya bulan tersebut.

"Mhh..."

Dua orang itu mendesah dalam ciuman mereka yang panas, melumat bibir satu sama lain. Dua lidah bertarung, menentukan siapa yang lebih dominan malam ini. Seorang yang berambut pirang lebih berkuasa. Dia menjilat bibir lelaki di bawahnya, lalu pindah ke telinga kanannyanya.

"Haechan-ah.." bisiknya "Rambutmu wangi.."

Dia mulai turun dan menjilati leher Haechan, meninggalkan beberapa tanda kemerahan disana. "Mark _hyung_..." desahnya. Merasa senang namanya terucap dari bibir tebal Haechan, ia menurunkan ciumannya pada dada Haechan. Tangan kanannya bermain-main dengan puting kiri Haechan, sedangkan tangan kirinya turun perlahan kearah selangkangan pria dibawahnya.

" _Hyung-_ Uhh..." desahan Haechan semakin keras seiring dengan tangan Mark yang meremas penis nya. Napasnya semakin memburu, darahnya seakan turun ke penisnya dan memembuatnya semakin mengeras. Tapi hal yang tidak di inginkan Haechan terjadi. Mark menghentikan kegiatannya dan bangun dari tubuh Haechan. Wajahnya terlihat serius.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa berhenti...?" tanya Haechan sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Ngg.. Hanya berfikir." Mark memgubah posisinya menjadi duduk di antara kedua kaki Haechan.

"Berpikir tentang apa?" Haechan ikut mengubah duduknya menjadi setengah duduk.

"Haechan-ah.."

"Hmm?"

"Pernah tidak kau berpikir kalau kita ini... Belum pernah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini?" Mark menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

Haechan menaikan sebelah alisnya, bingung. "Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

"Yah, ito lho... Ehm.. Apa ya..."

"Melakukan selayaknya pria dan wanita dalam seks?"

"Nah itu!"

"Kenapa tiba tiba kau bertanya seperti itu _hyung_?"

"Jadi, kemarin aku ke toko buku di suruh Taeyong _hyung_ membeli komik kesukaannya, dan aku tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah buku berjudul 'How the Gay Have Sex'."

"Lalu, apa yang tertulis dibuku itu?"

"Uh, katanya sih sebelum memasuki penis kedalam rektum, yang dimasuki harus menyiapkan mental dan fisik dulu."

"Mental sih bisa di mengerti." Haechan mengangguk. "Tapi apa maksudnya dengan fisik?"

"Berhubung rektum itu tidak seelastik vagina wanita, jadi harus di persiapkan terlebih dahulu." Mark memegang dagunya, mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang di bacanya kemarin. "Dengan kata lain, dibuat lebih melar."

"Hah?" Haechan terkesiap. "Pakai apa?"

"Paling tidak sih, jari." jawab Mark ragu.

Haechan membayangkan bagaimana jari-jari Mark masuk kedalam anusnya. Ia bergiding ngeri. "Kau tidak serius kan, hyung?"

"Dua rius malah!" Mark meraih sesuatu di meja nakas di samping kanan Haechan. Haechan mengerutkan keningnya, " _Hyung,_ baby oil itu untuk apa?"

"Untuk membasahi dan melincinkan jari, agar saat masuk tidak terasa sakit. Sebenarnya di buku itu tertulis barang barang lain, tapi karna baby oil ini wangi, jadi aku pilih ini saja."

Haechan menarik napas panjang, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok dibelakangnya. ' _Dasar gila_.' pikirnya.

"Hei, aku gila karnamu!" ujar Mark seolah membaca pikiran Haechan.

Haechan tersentak ' _Kok dia bisa baca pikiranku_?' ia memandang Mark yang sepertinya sudah sangat bernafsu untuk melakukannya. Dia kembali menghela napasnya.

"Lalu apa maumu, _hyung_?"

"Aku mau mencobanya denganmu."

"Hei, ayolah. Kau akan merasa enak setelahnya."

"Kau tau darimana, _hyung?_ Kau kan belum pernah merasakannya."

"Dibuku tertulis seperti itu."

Haechan berperkir sejenak, sebelum menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Hal itu menimbulkan seringaian tipis dibibir Mark. Sangat tipis, sampai Haechan tidak menyadarinya.

Mark meraih sesuatu di kolong ranjang, sebuah tali. "Hei itu untuk- YA! MARK LEE!" Mark mengikat kedua tangan Haechan dan tidak memperdulikan teriakan nyaring Haechan.

"Ini untuk jaga jaga agar kau tidak berontak, ataupun kabur." seringaian dibibir Mark semakin besar dan terlihat jelas, membuat Haechan meringis. ' _Mati aku!'_

Sepertinya Haechan harus siap jika besok dia tidak masuk sekolah karna tidak bisa berjalan dan mengeluh sakit dibagian pantatnya. Kita doakan saja semoga ia tidak pingsan. Karna Mark dalam mesum mode-on itu menyeramkan:)

 **END.**

Apa ini?! Dua kali aku bikin cerita nista kaya gini. Ini sebenernya cuma selingan karna belum kepikiran sequel Photography. Dan juga sebagai permintaan maaf karna aku udah nistain Haechan di Confession.

Di cerita aku sebelumnya banyak banget typo, atau kesalahan. Terima kasih lho, buat kalian yang udah baca, follow, favorit, review, koreksi, dan kasih saran di cerita aku sebelumnya. Terutama buat **Pacarnya** **Haechan** -nim dan **Mastaxxx** -nim. Aku gak nyangka cerita ku di review sama kalian. Aku selalu baca cerita kalian, dan review juga pas aku masih pake akun **Vivihaulia**.

Dan, aku mau sedikit jelasin tentang cerita Confession. Jadi, di cerita itu Mark sama Renjun tuh bukan idol. Mereka cuma orang biasa. Dan mereka itu tinggal satu atap di asrama sekolah mereka, makanya ada Haechan dan Jaemin.

And last, please review..

Aku masih newbie di dunia per-ffan. Jadi, masih butuh saran dan kritik kalian.

\- FujosGirl


End file.
